Mistaken Loved One
by purehimesama
Summary: My eyes started to widen realizing what a mistake I have committed. Why oh why was I even stupid enough to have fallen in love, not knowing the man whom I truly love is my own half-brother. Those passionate kisses we've shared were sin  -Misaki Ayuzawa


**MISTAKEN LOVED ONE**

**If you guys remember a title same as this one well I had to revise the chapter One and start all over again. READ EVERYTHING, because clues are there for you to be guided accordingly. **

**I am NOT following the continuation of the manga nor of the anime.**

**Chapter 1: Okairinasai Master~**

_MISAKI POV._

Ordinary yet lonely months have passed by after Usui left the town/city. I didn't let myself affect his absence because people might start to get worried. Even the café hasn't been lively like before. No squealing, shouting or even yelling from my mouth.

I gave a gently gaze at everything that I can pass by and catch with my eyes. "Ayuzawa-san" Marie-sensei walked to me with her lab coat and her hair all fixed in a ponytail. "yes?" I looked at her with my normal expression. "Can you accompany me during lunch break on the roof?" she said sweetly. I gave a soft sigh then shook my head. "I'm sorry but I'm busy during lunch break" I said politely then bowed as I proceeded in the student council room.

"Pres!" Yukimura ran to me like a crying baby. "yukimura, what wrong?" I asked pushing him gently away holding his shoulders. "pres this is bad! The yearbook staff hasn't given their total budget yet! And the graduates haven't taken their graduation pictures!" He said trembling and panicking.

"Ask the president of the yearbook staff to give me a report about all of their total expenses" I said hurriedly. He then swiftly pulled away then ran outside. I sat at my seat then started to read reports from the previous months. _'Seika is starting to improve its reputation more. I'm amused'_

My eyes started to twitch after several hours of reading. I looked at the clock then sighed of relief. It was already 5:00 pm. I stood up and fixed the papers. I then placed it in a folder then on the desk. After a while I prepared my bag and things to depart from the academy.

I then got out of the room walking in the hall ways. "So quiet" I mumbled, I then looked at the window then heard squealing and girls yelling. "whats the commotion outside?" I swiftly ran to the stairs then down to the main lobby. As I was about to ready and attack the reason why my classmates and schoolmates have been squealing, I stepped back with wide twitching eyes.

"ayuzawa" He said. His voice was can melt a million eyes with just one word, no one syllable.

"U-usui!" I said not knowing I have been blushing. "Misaki! Your prince charming is back!" Sakura shouted from the crowd. "Misaki-sempai! GO GO!" even the cheerleaders started to support us. I looked away from Usui's eyes then leaned against the wall.

"Can we talk somewhere away from here?" He asked looking at the annoying people gathered. I simply nodded.

* * *

><p>"So how was England?" I asked sitting on the swing sipping orange juice. "Boring" he said with a sigh. "why?" I turned to him finishing my drink. "Because you weren't there to amuse me" he said with an evil grin. "you perverted outer-space ALIEN!" I yelled then started to punch his body but then you know how he works he easily avoided them.<p>

"I'll introduce my dad to you later" He said with a happy smile. "Your dad?" I asked then stood up. "He finally showed up after all those years"

"Misa-chan, don't wear something cute because you being cute is only a private matter to me" he said leaning his head against mine. I instantly pulled away touching my red hot cheeks. "don't do that!" I said.

"Takumi, what a surprise" an old man about his mid-40's appeared in front of us. He had the same eyes as his, the hair, the smell. I instantly gave a glare. "Minako?" he said looking at me comparing me to my mom.

"Minako, No. She's my girlfriend dad" Usui walked towards me with the man. 'dad?' It rang in my mind. "what do you mean dad?" I gripped on my hand. "Ayuzawa, this is my father. Kazuma Usui".

My eyes started to widen realizing what a mistake I have committed. Why oh why was I even stupid enough to have fallen in love, not knowing the man whom I truly love is my own half-brother.

**MWAHHHAHA! Misaki depressed mode~ T^T **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
